sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Lumbly
|birth_place=Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S. |occupation = Actor |nationality = American |death_date= |death_place= |education = South High School Macalester College |years_active= 1979–present |spouse= |children=1 |academyawards= |emmyawards= |tonyawards= }} Carl Winston Lumbly (born August 14, 1951)According to the State of Minnesota. Minnesota Birth Index, 1935-2002. At Ancestry.com is an American actor. He is best known for his roles as NYPD Detective Marcus Petrie on the CBS police drama Cagney & Lacey, CIA Agent Marcus Dixon on the ABC espionage drama series Alias, and as the voice of the Martian Manhunter for the animated series Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, as well as the direct-to-DVD animated film Justice League: Doom and the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. Lumbly portrayed Martian Manhunter's father, M'yrnn, on Supergirl from 2017 until 2019. Early life Born to Jamaican immigrants in Minneapolis, Minnesota, Lumbly graduated from South High School there and Macalester College in nearby St. Paul. Lumbly began his professional career as a journalist in Minnesota. While on assignment for a story about a workshop theatre he was cast as an actor and stayed with the improvisational company for two years (along with then-unknown Danny Glover). Career His first major role was Detective Marcus Petrie on the television series Cagney & Lacey (1982–1988). In 1985 he appeared as Theseus in "The Gospel At Colonus," an African-American musical iteration of the Oedipus legend, which starred Morgan Freeman and The Blind Boys Of Alabama, on PBS' 'Great Performances' series. In 1987, he garnered positive reviews for his portrayal of Black Panther Party co-founder Bobby Seale in the HBO television movie Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8. In 1989-90, he portrayed ongoing character Earl Williams (named for the prisoner in Ben Hecht and Charles MacArthur's story The Front Page), a teacher falsely accused of the rape/murder of a female student, in the hit TV series L.A. Law. From 1994-1995, Lumbly starred as the main character in the short-lived science fiction series M.A.N.T.I.S. Perhaps his most visible role was as Marcus Dixon in the American television series Alias (2001–2006). Other prominent roles include providing the voice for the Martian Manhunter in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, which is why he was cast as the father of the same character in 2017 for the TV show Supergirl. He also appeared in Superman: The Animated Series as the voice of the Mayor of Metropolis on the episode "Speed Demons" in 1997, and as an alien military general in the episode "Absolute Power" in 1999. He also appeared as the voice of the villain Stalker on Batman Beyond. In 2000, Lumbly portrayed activist and Congressman Ron Dellums in the Disney Channel original movie, The Color of Friendship. Although the movie was focused on Dellums' daughter's friendship with a white South African girl, the film also discussed Dellums' role in ending apartheid in South Africa. Also in 2000, Lumbly guest starred in a season one episode of The West Wing entitled "Six Meetings Before Lunch" as Jeff Breckenridge, a nominee for U.S. Assistant Attorney General who supports reparations for slavery. Lumbly appeared as Lt. Daniel "Bulldog" Novacek in the 2004 television series Battlestar Galactica. He also plays a role in the video game Command and Conquer 3 's expansion pack Kane's Wrath. Most recently, Lumbly played police captain Joe Rucker on TNT's Southland. Personal life Lumbly has been married twice and has one son. He married to actress Vonetta McGee from 1987 until her death in 2010. Together, they had one son named Brandon Lumbly, born in 1988. Lumbly married author Deborah Santana in 2015.CARL LUMBLY Filmography Film Television Theatre * Eden (1980) * The Motherfucker with the Hat (2013) * Storefront Church (2013) * Let There Be Love (2015) * Between Riverside and Crazy (2015) * Red Velvet (2016) Video games Awards and recognition * 1980: Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award, Lead Performance - Eden References External links * Category:1951 births Category:American actors of Jamaican descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Minneapolis Category:Macalester College alumni Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors